BOOKWORM
BOOKWORM is a silver trophy in Detroit: Become Human. It is earned when all 46 magazines have been collected, most magazines count as two separate collectibles since there are two covers with different topics, only a few have just one cover and topic. Some magazines are also tied to the player's choices so collecting them all in one continuous playthrough is impossible. When getting these, it is required for the player to play from one chapter (where the choice is made) to the other chapter (where the different magazine spawns) without skipping chapters or else the choice will not be saved. Below is a list of the magazine locations ordered by chapter played: Shades of Color *No. 10 – Tech Addict: Secrets of Androids *No. 19 – Green Earth: Climate Change-Up The magazine is immediately on the right side at the start of the chapter, sitting on top of a bench. A New Home *No. 22 – All Sports: Android Power! *No. 1 – Century: Connecting the Dots On the table in the living room. *No. 23 – All Sports: Android QB *No. 11 – Tech Addict: The Price of Life Upstairs, inside Todd's room, on the left side of the door. (below the shirt hanging on the wall) The Painter *No. 2 – Century: The North Pole - Why Russia Wants It *No. 27 – Detroit Today: Life Found on Titan! After putting down the package, go through the large door downstairs and the magazine will be sitting to the right of the TV, on top of a small table Partners *No. 25 – Gossips Weekly: Android Sex Officially Better! *No. 12 – Tech Addict: Is Your Android Spying on You? Inside the kitchen, on the right side of the sink. Fugitives *No. 3 – Century: The Bee-Line to Disaster *No. 26 – Gossips Weekly: It’s Time to Face the Music In the laundromat, on the left side of where Alice sits down. Waiting for Hank... *No. 28 – Detroit Today: Famous Detroit Painter Dies - Only spawns if Markus did not push Leo in Broken, replaces No. 29. *No. 30 – Detroit Today: Ivanoff Says “Niet”! On a desk in the middle of the station, right next to Hank's desk. *No. 29 – Detroit Today: The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting - Only spawns if Markus pushed Leo in Broken, replaces No. 28. The same location as the above. On the Run *No. 31 – Detroit Today: Cyber Wildlife *N/A – Canada: Canada still Android-Free Zone This magazine will appear no matter where Kara and Alice slept: * If Kara slept inside the squat, it will be on the left side of the dining table downstairs. * If Kara slept inside the motel, it will be right in front of the TV. * If Kara slept inside the abandoned car, it will be directly in front of the abandoned car. Jericho *No. 32 – Detroit Today: Android on the Run! - Only spawns if Kara was seen by the police and ran through the highway in On the Run, replaces No. 15 *No. 13 – Tech Addict: Android Astronauts to Explore Io Immediately when the chapter starts, this magazine is on a bench on the left side of a trash can *No. 15 – Tech Addict: CyberLife's 'Fortune Teller' Computer - Only spawns if Kara slept in the abandoned car in Fugitives then made it past the police without being seen in On the Run, replaces No. 32. This magazine will also spawn in Meet Kamski even if Kara was not stealthy The same location as the above. The Nest *No. 20 – Green Earth: Past the Tipping Point *No. 33 – Detroit Today: Red Ice Epidemic When Hank kicks the door, there will be an open door on the right side of the corridor, the magazine is inside this room. Zlatko *No. 34 – Detroit Today: Arctic Tensions Escalate *No. 35 – Detroit Today: How Androids Alter Your Brain - Only spawns if Kara was seen by the police and ran across the highway in On the Run, replaces No. 41. After Kara gets out of the reset machine, go upstairs and the magazine is inside the bedroom immediately to the left of Luther, it will be between the two windows on a table. *No. 41 – Detroit Today: AX400 Getaway - Only spawns if Kara slept in the abandoned car or the motel in Fugitives then made it past the police without being seen in On the Run, replaces No. 35. The same location as the above. Russian Roulette *No. 5 – Century: Time to Pull the Plug *No. 4 – Century: Tainted Love After Connor brings Hank some clothes, go inside his bedroom and the magazine will be sitting on the floor to the right of the bed. The Eden Club *No. 14 – Tech Addict: The First Immortals Are Among Us *No. 36 – Detroit Today: The New Super-Powers After tracking the blue-haired traci into the warehouse, Hank will kick open the door. Once inside this room, the magazine will be near the back of the room, on top of a dark gray box. Can only be picked up before the blue-haired Traci is found. The Pirates' Cove *No. 37 – Detroit Today: USS Iowa Missing *No. 24 – Gossips Weekly: All-Android Band Tipped for Music Prize Immediately after entering the tavern, the magazine will be directly in front of Kara, right after she puts her flashlight down. The Bridge *No. 8 – Century: The Mysterious Mister Kamski *No. 40 – Detroit Today: Markets Predict War After Connor gets out of the car, the magazine can be picked up on top of a red bench on the right side of the park. Cannot be picked up after starting a conversation with Hank. The Stratford Tower *No. 6 – Century: President Warren: A Woman in Trouble *No. 38 – Detroit Today: G.I. Android On Floor 47, in the cafeteria (opposite the bathroom), on the white table with no human by it. Can be picked up after putting on the utility clothes or when Markus is required to find a way to distract two guards guarding the server room. Public Enemy *No. 16 – Tech Addict: Bleeding Blue *No. 21 – Green Earth: Clean Food Craze Inside the Stratford Tower broadcast room's kitchen, on top of a white table on the left side. Cannot be picked up after starting to interrogate the JB300 androids. Midnight Train *No. 9 – Century: World War Three *N/A - Treat Yourself! On the kitchen table, can only be picked up after Rose leaves the house. Capitol Park *No. 39 – Detroit Today: Who is It? *No. 7 Century: An Android for President? Immediately after getting out of the manhole, the magazine will be on the left side of Markus, cannot be picked up after passing through the fence with North. Meet Kamski *No. 17 – Tech Addict: Space Tourism on the Rise *No. 15 – Tech Addict: Cyberlife’s Fortune Teller Computer Inside the lobby at Kamski's house, on the right side of Kamski's picture on the wall, the magazine is below a picture of Amanda and Kamski, can only be picked up after analyzing the picture. Freedom March *No. 42 – Detroit Today: Android Riot - Only spawns if Markus performed violent acts near the end of Capitol Park. *No. 18 – Tech Addict: The Eastern Space Race Immediately at the start of the chapter, the magazine is on the floor to the left side of Markus. Crossroads (Connor) *No. 43 – Detroit Today: Detroit in Chaos *No. 44 – Detroit Today: Android Terror in Detroit **Both only spawn if Markus chose to ATTACK the police at the end of Freedom March. When Connor is at Jericho, the magazine is located on top of a box in the middle of the room. Cannot be picked up if Connor heads for the stairs. Battle for Detroit – (Kara Leaving Detroit) *No. 46 – Detroit Today: Civil War in Detroit - Only spawns if Markus died in Freedom March or chose REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul. On the floor the southeast of the bus station. Battle for Detroit – (Markus Demonstration) *No. 45 – Detroit Today: They Defy Us - Only spawns if Markus chose DEMONSTRATION in Night of the Soul. Immediately after taking control of Markus inside the barricade, the magazine is sitting on a bench to the right of Markus. The trophy will then be unlocked at the flowchart screen once the last chapter has been finished. Video Guide de:Bücherwurm